Finding Love When You Least Expect It
by reppok
Summary: Kurt and Dave navigate High School and their feelings for each other with help along the way from their family and friends. My take on Kurtofsky if David wasn't a bully and came to terms with his sexuality early on. Rated M for language and eventual sexual content. No mention of Klaine (sorry if that's your OTP). I don't own anything all Characters are property of Ryan Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

The summer was slowly coming to an end and soon Kurt would be returning to McKinley for another tortuous school year. Kurt had spent his entire freshman year trying to be invisible but a wardrobe as loud as his made blending in impossible. He'd experienced his fair share of bullying, but was hoping that it was because he was a freshman and not that he was gay. Kurt had known he was gay for a while now but he was having a hard time figuring out how to tell his father, Burt. Kurt remembered the first time he had allowed a crack in his straight charade in front of his father.

"Is that a new shirt?" Burt asked from around one of the cars in his garage, his voice lower than Kurt's could ever reach.

Kurt had felt his heart in his throat. He had been tailoring his clothes to fit more tightly for years, but had just worked up the courage to craft his own outfit. Yes, it was loud and eccentric, but it was also something Kurt had been very proud of.

He took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile, turned to face his father and lied, "It's for a school art project."

Burt looked his son up and down, then finally shook his head and mumbled, "Weird school," before turning back to the car he was working on.

Kurt just wanted to start fresh this year and maybe actually make some friends that would accept him in a way he wasn't sure that his father could and make high school more bearable.

Kurt glanced over at the clock before turning to look out the living room window. It was 10:40 am on a Saturday and Kurt was looking forward to what was coming in just a few short minutes. Dave Karofsky, his crush since middle school, would run past his house every weekend around 10:45. Kurt was hoping luck would be on his side and Dave would be running shirtless which, Dave did on warmer mornings.

As if on cue, Dave came running down the sidewalk in only gym shorts and a hat. Dave slowed to a stop in front of the window, which was something he had never done in all the times Kurt had watched him. The smaller boy bit his lip as he took in Dave's muscled chest and back. Sweat fell in beads down the boy's chest as he bent over to stretch. They were nearly the same age but Dave had more hair on his chest and back. Kurt was thankful that it wasn't thick enough to obscure his thorough examination of Dave's muscles. The singer noticed the beginning of a six-pack as Dave placed his hands on his head taking several deep breaths. Dave had definitely lost weight over the summer. There was a rumor going around that Karofsky had taken up Rugby to stay in shape for hockey season and obviously the sport had been kind to him. Kurt couldn't help but imagine being underneath or _on top_ of a sweaty and panting Dave.

" _Wow I'm so gay_ " Kurt sighed to himself watching Dave resume his run until he was no longer in Kurt's view.

Kurt had experienced plenty of bullying from David's friends on the football team last year, but David had simply left him alone. In fact, he was pretty sure he had only seen David in their History class. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his strong jaw and muscular arms. He should have felt ashamed of himself for practically eye-fucking his classmate but he couldn't help it. Dave could have joined his friends in harassing him but he never did. They had only talked when David would borrow paper or a pencil from him. This would have annoyed him furiously if it was anyone else, but Dave was always gracious and promptly returned his pencils and left over paper. He often wondered how someone as nice as David could be friends with such Neanderthals. Kurt sighed and slumped back into the couch turning on the TV, recognizing that his dreams might never come true.

* * *

Dave looked down at his watch, which coupled as a fitness tracker, and realized he had run close to two miles before turning down his own street to head home. David had never liked running before he had started playing Rugby. It was a big adjustment moving from tackle football to Rugby. He had to learn how to pass, catch, tackle, and move much differently than he had before. The first few practices showed him just how out of shape he had been, so he started running a few days a week to build his endurance. Dave had made the decision to quit football this year in order to focus on hockey, because he realized that hockey was his best chance at earning an athletic scholarship to a decent school. Azimio and his other friends were the only reason Dave had started playing football in the first place, but he knew he couldn't follow after his friends' dreams forever.

Rugby had done wonders for him physically, he was stronger and faster than ever. Once he started eating better and running the weight just melted off, and for the first time in a long time he felt really good about himself. He had found out that Lima had a Men's rugby team when he drove past a practice one afternoon on his way home. He figured it would be a nice change from football while getting him in better shape for hockey, and so far he couldn't argue with the results. His abs were beginning to take shape after years of being hidden under his belly and his back was more defined. Like rugby he knew his body was also a work in progress but he was a quick study and willing to put in the hard work.

David made it home and used the shirt in his pocket to wipe the sweat from him and took off his hat. Once he unlocked the door he noticed his parents were still out before he headed up to his room. Dave sent a text Azimio about their plans for the night while tossing his shirt in his hamper.

David: _What are we doing tonight?_

Dave tossed his phone on the bed without waiting for a reply and grabbed what he needed for the shower. His best friend let himself in shortly after Dave had finished getting ready and wasted no time making himself at home while David gathered their supplies.

Azimio grabbed some chips and stuffed them in his mouth while Dave put Call of Duty into the X-Box. They had settled on their regular past time, playing video games in Dave's basement.

"Can I have a coke or something?" Azimio asked, looking through the mini fridge.

"Uh, we're out, there's more soda upstairs" Dave replied, still facing the X-Box.

Azimio shrugged, "Oh well, I don't need caffeine to whoop you," he said and munched on some more chips.

"Yeah, right. I have all the upgrades on my gun. Good luck dealing with that."

"Whatever," Azimio said, "I know the maps better. I have the advantage."

"Sure, and how many kills do you have?" Dave asked, taunting his friend.

"Shut up," Azimio replied giving his friend a shove. "Let's just play."

A few minutes into the game, Dave noticed that he wasn't doing as well as he usually did. He had spent most of his time this summer focused on getting in shape for Rugby, and hadn't played the game much, plus tonight he had a lot on his mind.

He had stopped at Kurt's house today during his run. He had never done that before. Usually Dave could ignore the effect that Kurt had on him. During the school year he had been content just asking for paper and pens. It may have just been too long since he had seen Kurt, but Dave wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

"Dude?" Azimio asked, breaking Dave from his train of thought.

"What?"

"You're checking out on me dude, what's on your mind? Don't pretend to be focused on the game, because you're seriously sucking."

"Oh," Dave said, "I'm thinking about classes, I have to keep my grades up, and I've gotten like five head shots."

"Take that," Azimio yelled after unloading a round into someone from the other team.

"Come on, we have to-" Dave started.

"Hold on. I have to teabag him," Azimio said as he lowered his character over the enemy he just killed, and laughed. "Take that fag."

Dave grimaced as he remembered the times Azimio had said that at school about Kurt. He had never stood up for the more effeminate boy, but had hoped that his silence would be enough to keep from encouraging his friend. How was he supposed to come out to Azimio when he felt that way? They had been friends ever since little league football, and he was glad that their friendship had continued after he had told Azimio about playing Rugby instead, but could it also withstand Dave being gay?

"Dude what the fuck!" Dave shouted, throwing down the controller and going upstairs.

"What the hell is your problem?" Azimio responded, following Dave upstairs, "We always play Call of Duty like this why are you so sensitive all of a sudden?"

"Why does everyone have to be a fag? You can't keep saying things like that," Dave said, still fuming.

"It's just something to say. Why do you even care?" Azimio said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"It's not just something to say, Az. We used to call guys fags when they couldn't take a hit or acted like girls but that was until-" Dave said, struggling to get the words out.

"Until what, man? Seriously what's going on with you?" Azimio asked

"Look, I'm gay. Okay? I'm gay," Dave yelled, throwing his hands up.

Azimio looked at Dave in shock and put his coke down on the counter. Dave wasn't sure what was going on in his friend's head at that moment, and he'd be lying if he said that didn't terrify him. They had been friends for years and he didn't want it to end like this.

Azimio remained silent trying to process what his best friend had just told him and he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Look, Az, I know this might be a little weird but I'm still me. I'm not going to start dressing or acting differently I'm just tired of hiding and pretending," Dave said, refusing to look at Azimio.

Azimio took a swig of coke before taking a deep breath "Did you ever check me or any of the guys out in the showers?"

Dave glanced over at Azimio and saw his questioning look. "Hell no! Dude no offense but jocks aren't my thing."

Azimio sighed and started laughing, "I should have known."

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Dave growled.

"Easy man, I'm just saying you were never really into the girls that were practically throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah, turns out they're not my type either," Dave said with a chuckle.

"It might take some getting used to. I don't know any gay guys, but you're still my best friend, Dave," Azimio replied, initiating their handshake. "Thanks for telling me, man."

"So, we good?" Dave asked, looking his friend in the eye for any sign of deceit, but finding none.

"I've still got your back, dude. You've always had mine" Azimio said before finishing his coke. "So is there a guy you have your eye on or something?" he asked teasingly.

Dave blushed furiously and opened his mouth but nothing came out, causing Azimio to laugh harder. Dave was hoping that he hadn't picked up on the fact that he had a thing for Kurt. He would steal glances at Kurt sometimes in the hallway or at lunch because he was too afraid to actually talk to him. Part of it was fear of being shot down because Kurt and his friends didn't really get along, and he had made a mental note to talk to them about it.

"Uhm... well sort of I guess but it's nothing serious." Dave said trying to avoid talking about his feelings.

"Seems pretty serious to me, but I'm no expert" Azimio said with a smirk. He suspected Dave had a thing for Kurt Hummel. He knew Dave had a history class with him last year and noticed how he remained quiet whenever one of the jocks would bully Kurt.

"Since you've gotten that off your chest, let's get back to video games I have another hour to kick your butt before I have to head home."

Dave felt so relieved to finally get that off his chest and he was happy that things with Azimio were still cool. He had wasted so much time hiding and pretending to be something he wasn't and it started to take its toll on him mentally. He turned to Rugby to help with his growing anger and he realized that being away from the football team took away some of the pressure and anxiety.

High school was an awkward time for everyone but being a gay teen in small town Ohio didn't make it easier. Dave was hopeful that most of his friends would be cool like Azimio and maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad. Dave shook off his thoughts and went over to the fridge.

"You're on dude!" Dave said while grabbing two sodas out of the fridge and heading back downstairs with Azimio. He just hoped his parents wouldn't treat him differently when they found out but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

Kurt let his hands guide the soft cotton of another shirt through his sewing machine, while he tried to let the familiar hum drown out his thoughts. Since Kurt had started sewing years ago he had always been able to zone out while sewing. The sound of the machine, the precision required to make the clothes look right, the satisfaction of wearing something that he had created, could usually distract him from anything going on in his world, but today his thoughts were too loud. He wanted to be able to express himself and his passions without ridicule, but Lima wasn't the most accepting place.

He sighed, and looked down at the now perfectly tailored shirt. This would have to do for now.

"Kurt, could you come up here?" Burt yelled down the stairs.

Frantically, Kurt looked around his room. His Britney, Beyoncé, and Matt Bomer posters were tucked out of view. Kurt quickly checked his drawers and counted all of the tiaras in his collection. When he walked up the stairs his mind was racing. If all of those things were hidden, what could his dad possibly want to talk about?

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?" Kurt asked cautiously, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Burt said before heading out the front door.

Burt stood in front of a large black SUV with his arms spread out, and smiled, "What do you think?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and hesitated. Burt knew that his son wasn't interested in cars, so they generally avoided the topic.

"It looks nice, and safe," he said finally, unsure of how to compliment whatever work his dad had done on the car.

Burt rolled his eyes, "It's a Lincoln Navigator. It's a really good car. One of my regulars was looking to get rid of it, so I bought it off of him and did some work on it."

"Oh, uh, that was nice of you. Was it a lot of work?" Kurt asked, still unsure about why his dad was sharing this information with him.

Burt let out a low chuckle, noticing that his son was not catching on, "I bought it for you Kurt. I figured it was time you had your own car."

"What?!" Kurt practically yelled, his eyes now wide as he tried to take in every detail of the car.

"Yeah. You're in High School, and you probably wanna drive yourself there or hang out with your friends."

Kurt was too busy looking at every inch of his new car to listen to what his dad was saying. The leather seats and beautiful wood grain complimented his style; he could make minor changes later to truly make it his own. Burt watched his excited son's appraisal with a smile, it was the happiest he'd seen his son in a while. Kurt finished checking out the vehicle and stood awkwardly in front of Burt, his father wasn't a hugger. "Thanks Dad, this was a wonderful surprise" Kurt smiled.

"I've had to put in more hours at the shop lately and I feel better knowing you have a ride home. Besides, if you get on a team this year, you'll need some way to get to and from practices and games."

Kurt's face dropped instantly, he was beginning to think that him keeping the car was based on whether or not he joined a team. He knew his father wanted him to get out more but he also knew that his father wanted him to take up more masculine hobbies. Kurt was about to ask when his dad told him to get in the car and take the two of them on a test drive.

Kurt hopped into the tall car, and revved the engine. It _was_ a nice car, and he found himself wondering how much work his dad had put into it. He hated the thought of disappointing his father, but the idea of joining a team still hung in the air. Kurt didn't think he could be what his dad wanted.

As they drove past the high school, Burt started talking, "Now I don't expect you to be taking it out far often. I'll help pay for gas, and you don't need to worry about insurance, but if you get in any accidents or ding it up that's on you."

Kurt gave a small laugh in response.

By the time Kurt and his dad pulled into their driveway, Kurt no longer saw the car as a gift, but as just another box he had to fit in, and another thing blocking him from coming out. " _This is going to be a long year,"_ Kurt thought as he climbed out of the car.

* * *

 **Author's Note: All errors are mine please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. I can't express how much I appreciate all the love this story is getting. I'm going to try to update more often from here on out, I have a few things on my plate that need attention too so I'm working on finding a balance. Reviews are really helpful and encouraging so keep those coming! Thanks again for the support and please enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Kurt threw his locker open in anger, startling the students that walked past him, and causing a few to stop and look his way.

"What are you looking at?! There's nothing to see here!" Sensing the boy's inner turmoil most of the students simply moved on, while a few gawked and whispered to their friends.

Kurt seethed with anger as he looked at himself in his locker mirror. Kurt was reminded of his place in the social hierarchy the moment he crossed the school parking lot. His long time tormentors ,the jocks, were waiting for him. Kurt desperately hoped they had forgotten about him, but he realized that was wishful thinking.

"You know the drill homo" Puck taunted while Finn and a few of the other jocks surrounded him.

"This is highly unnecessary, I was minding my own bussiness" Kurt replied trying to push past the jocks. They laughed, and pushed Kurt back toward Puck and Finn.

"Not so fast we got a present for you" Finn laughed and pointed toward the dumpster behind them. Kurt was dressed in Marc Jacobs from head to toe, he had worked an entire summer to buy new clothes and these imbeciles were going to ruin them in seconds.

' _Fucking neanderthals'_ Kurt thought to himself as Puck and couple jocks got a hold of him. "One of my shoes is worth more than your entire wardrobes!... You're just a bunch of Lima losers!" Kurt bellowed before being tossed into the dumpster.

"You've got a smart mouth Hummel. It might get you in trouble one day," one of the jocks threatened before heading off toward the school building.

"We'll see you around lady lips" Puck laughed while high fiving Finn, and leaving Kurt to fend for himself.

Kurt sighed ' _What did I ever see in Finn?'_ he thought before attempting to crawl out of the dumpster. After surviving that ritual, Kurt found himself fussing over his hair and clothes in his mirror. Kurt straightened his clothing the best her could and combed his hair back into place before shutting his locker and heading off to his first class.

If this was how the year was going to go for him, Kurt was beginning to question if coming to school was worth it. Maybe he could convince his father to let him transfer or get homeschooled or something… anything was better than this.

* * *

David and Azimio walked into school together and headed to David's locker. "So you talk to him yet?" Azimio asked watching David put unused notebooks and pencils in his locker.

"Him?" David questioned distractly while searching in his backpack and taking out what he didn't need for his next two classes.

Azimio made a face at his best friend and shook his head in amusement. As usual, David was more focused on being prepared for class than what he was saying. Dave finished organizing his things and closed his locker, but not before he noticed the smirk on his friend's face.

"Dude, what?" Dave asked slinging his backpack over his arm.

"I asked if you talked to him, but you were obviously zoned out, because we both know who I'm talking about. Don't we?" Az teased.

Dave blushed slightly at the thought of Kurt. He hadn't talked to him all summer but he was secretly hoping they had a class or two together. "Uhm no I didn't really have that much time an-"

"Bullshit Dave," Azimio laughed, "You're just too much of a pussy to make the first move."

"Oh fuck you dude… I'll talk to him if I see him so lay off," Dave huffed, heading toward the English class the pair had together.

"You wish," Az smirked, before Dave glared at him. "Alright, alright my bad no need to get pissy with me...it's not my fault you didn't talk to him" Azimio replied putting his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever," David grumbled and found a seat near the back with Az right behind him. David got his book and summer assignments out, noticing that Az didn't have anything on his desk.

"You did the summer work right?" Dave eyed his friend worriedly. He didn't want Az to get in trouble on the first day of school.

"Of course I did," Azimio laughed. "If getting some nerd to do it for me counts."

David rolled his eyes "Do I even want to know how you convinced someone to do your homework?"

"Very simple, I asked nicely" Az smirked waving the finished assignment in David's face.

"Yeah...we both know that's a lie," he replied, swatting the papers out of his face, much to his friend's amusement.

"You're hurting my feelings, Dave. I'm nothing shy of a model student," Az proclaimed fighting to keep a straight face.

"Mmhmm...yeah right," Dave mumbled before the two burst out laughing, stopping when the teacher walked in to avoid being separated.

"I'll tell ya the story later, it's a good one."

"It usually is, Az" Dave replied before turning his attention to the front of the class. He wasn't sure what the rest of the day had in store, but he was hoping everything would continue to go smoothly. A good first day usually meant a good year, right?

* * *

Kurt successfully made it through two classes without a major incident, except for the few routine shoulder checks between classes. It was finally lunch time, and he was planning on eating in the auditorium alone. Walking down the hall, Kurt came across the board for club sign-ups. His eyes passed over the majority of the clubs before they stopped on the Glee club sheet.

Some of his peers had already decided to vandalize the sheet, but Kurt knew he couldn't let that stop him. Kurt had promised his dad that he would join a club. He knew Glee wasn't what his father had in mind, but performing is what he loved to do. Kurt took a quick look around before putting his name down and walking toward the auditorium. Kurt was just about to open the door when he saw familiar brown curls and broad shoulders heading in the opposite direction.

' _Wonder where he's going'_ Kurt thought. It was strange that Dave wasn't in the cafeteria with his friends. Dave was obviously on a mission based on the pensive look on his face. Kurt followed Dave down the hall keeping enough distance to remain undetected. He couldn't help but notice the strong shoulders and back outlined under Dave's polo shirt. He followed the shirt down to strong arms and a firm athletic butt hidden under denim jeans.

Kurt didn't set out to become Dave's stalker, but he was genuinely curious about where Dave was going. David walked into his guidance counselor's suite, and out of Kurt's line of sight. David walked in and straight back to Ms. Pillsbury's office. He was forced to wait until lunch to change his schedule because of how busy all the counselors were that morning. David knocked on Ms. Pillsbury's door forcing the woman to look up from her computer.

"Hey David, come on it. What can I do for you?" She waved Dave towards an open seat, while scrubbing an already clean spot on her desk.

"Well, I have Advanced German next period, but the classroom wasn't listed," Dave said, sitting down in front of the desk.

"That's strange let me take a look," Ms. Pillsbury replied pulling up Dave's schedule on her computer. Dave sat quietly waiting for his counselor to fix the problem, he was hoping it was just an error.

"Okay, well, Dave it seems that Advanced German is no longer available. It wasn't a very popular class so it's been cut."

"Been cut? It's the last class I needed for my language requirement. What am I supposed to take now?" Dave asked exasperated. He was practically fluent in German, and was banking on another easy class for his GPA.

"It looks like there are still a few seats available in a French class. When you took the language placement test it was your second best language." Ms. Pillsbury replied trying to be positive for Dave's sake.

David didn't like French at all, but if it meant he would get the credits then he would suck it up. "Is there a class open next period?" Dave asked hopefully he really didn't want to have to change the rest of his schedule if he didn't have to.

"There sure is! Its Intermediate French, but I'm sure you can handle it." Ms. Pillsbury changed David's schedule and printed out a new one, "You're all set now, come see me again soon Dave."

"Thanks Ms. Pillsbury, I really appreciate it." David replied with a smile and headed out. David walked ready to head to the cafeteria to find Az, when he noticed Kurt sitting in one of the chairs outside the office. ' _Was he waiting for me?'_ David wondered but decided to shake it off instead.

"Uhm Hi Kurt," David said cooly doing his best to act normal. "Everything alright?" He asked, trying to figure out why Kurt needed to talk to a counselor.

Kurt was more than a little mesmerized. He liked the way his name sounded when David said it. Kurt wanted to believe that David really did care, and wasn't just being nice, but before he could daydream further, he realized he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, uh sorry" Kurt said looking into David's beautiful hazel green eyes. "I was just being nosy and trying to figure out why you aren't at lunch" Kurt laughed nervously. ' _Smooth Hummel real smooth'_ He scolded himself surely Dave would think he was a stalker or something.

Dave watched Kurt cringe as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but laugh. Kurt was cute when he was nervous but Dave stopped as soon as he saw the deflated look on Kurt's face. "Oh uhm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to laugh like that. Thanks for caring. I just had to change one of my classes. German got dropped this year, so I have to take French." David said holding his schedule up.

Kurt couldn't help but perk up when he heard that David wasn't laughing at him and would be taking French. He was almost fluent in French, and the possibility of having a class with David made his heart jump a little. Of course that would mean that something was going his way, and that almost never happened.

"When do you have French?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice even.

"I have it next period actually I'm in intermed-"

"Me too!" Kurt said excitedly, "I love French I'm practically fluent"

David was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to get through a semester of French with his crush who he'd probably need to ask for help. Kurt watched David closely and noticed a pensive look on his face, maybe he didn't want to be in his class. David snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt visibly tensed in front of him. Dave didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings.

"I'm glad you'll be in my class Kurt, I'm terrible at French, so I may need some help." Kurt relaxed after hearing that Dave was okay with being in his class. It would be nice to have a friendly face in at least one of his classes.

"Well if you need a tutor let me know," Kurt smiled steering his thoughts in a more positive direction. He was excited about the possibility of having an excuse to spend more time around David and get to know him better. David was always polite, but Kurt wasn't sure if he could call them ' _friends'_ especially since his teammates and friends had been Kurt's tormentors for the last year.

David looked at Kurt and saw a flash of hope, and before he knew it "Yeah I'd like that" slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

David cleared his throat and regained some composure "Well I guess I should get to lunch. I promised Az I'd meet him in the cafeteria … I'll uhm see you in French."

Dave said goodbye and hurried off toward the cafeteria. He knew Az was gonna give him shit once he told him why he was so late, but he didn't care, at least he got to talk to Kurt for a little. Dave got excited about about the possibility of talking to Kurt before class.

Kurt couldn't help but stare as David walked away, his polo shirt still hugging his biceps. Strong jaw, broad shoulders, tall, athletic he was definitely Kurt's type, which usually meant they were straight, but a boy could dream right? And dream he would, about kissing Dave, being under Dave, or on top of Dave. What Dave looked like underneath his clothes or how ' _big'_ Dave was. Tons of sexual fantasies exploded all over his thoughts on a daily basis. Kurt couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks.

Dave was most likely straight, and here he was thinking about all the things he wanted to do with a boy he'd never have. Kurt shook his head to rid his mind of all things Dave and headed off to have lunch and to mentally prepare himself for a class with David Karofsky.

* * *

"You get lost or somethin? I'm starving" Azimio complained once David finally joined him.

"I told you I had to get my classes fixed, Dude. You didn't have to wait," Dave replied sliding his tray up to the cash register and paying for his lunch.

Azimio followed suit and walked over to their usual table. People were already starting to clear out. He eyed David closely looking for clues about why he was late, a simple class change shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Something was up. David saw Azimio eyeing him out of his peripherals and began to shove food in his mouth to ignore him. It worked for all of ten seconds before he started to fidget under his friend's gaze.

Realization hit Azimio immediately. "I fuckin knew it!" Az nearly shouted causing Dave to choke on his drink. David ran into Kurt and he obviously didn't want to tell him by the way he was acting. Az had known Dave since they were small, and he'd never been able to hide anything from him. Students started to stare in their direction after the outburst much to David's displeasure.

"You knew what?! And seriously dude keep your voice down" David asked agitated, before shoving his friend in the arm to quiet him down.

"You ran into Hummel didn't you?" Az smirked

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave blushed.

"Bullshit Dave" Az laughed. "Then why are you blushing?"

David immediately felt his cheeks heat up and knew he'd fallen into Azimio's trap. Azimio continued to laugh at David's embarrassment. David was obviously smitten, and that was something he never thought he'd see. He just hoped David didn't screw it up, or get hurt.

"Alright you got me. He was waiting outside Ms. Pillsbury's office when I came out. We have French class together." Dave said trying not to make a big deal out of it, and hoping Azimio would get bored and change the subject.

"Well good luck man I hear it's tough...but I guess you'll have Kurt to help you" Az smiled.

"I'm a smart guy I think I can handle myself" David replied glaring at the kissing faces Az was making in his direction.

"No argument there dude but a little extra help can't hurt...besides maybe Kurt will give you rewards when you do well _if you know what I mean_ " Az said pretending to jerk off.

David blushed furiously as thoughts of Kurt wrapping his fingers, or his _lips,_ around his member nearly drove him insane. He would have started to get hard if it wasn't for Az laughing so hard.

"You're sick," David replied shaking off his thoughts and trying to calm down. There was no way he was going to make it through class if he didn't get a hold of himself and fast.

"Don't even pretend like you weren't thinking the same thing man. It's written all over your face," Azimio said playfully after his laughter subsided.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, saving David from Az putting any more ideas in his head. "I'll see you after school Az. Try to stay out of trouble will ya?"

"No promises," Azimio shrugged before bumping fists with David. Azimio has Wood Shop so the two friends parted ways until the end of the day. ' _Time to face the music'_ David thought and headed to his next class.

* * *

Kurt discarded his trash after leaving the auditorium, and battled the heavy traffic to get to the other side of the building. He wanted to get to class in time to get a decent seat near the front of the class, but it seemed based on all the bodies he had to fight through he was going to miss out. Kurt continued to maneuver his way down the hall, occasionally getting shoved to make way for more traffic.

Finally, he made it into the classroom and was happy to see that there were long tables instead of desks. He'd have a lot more room for his things. He decided to sit at the table up front. He was hoping that David would take the seat next to him, to give him a pleasant distraction. He was only taking it to pad his GPA. Students started to file in one after another, but still no David. Kurt was beginning to wonder if he was going to actually show up or not.

The warning bell sounded, and in walked David doing a quick scan of the room to see where he wanted to sit. He usually gravitated toward the back of the class, but that was only in classes that he knew were easy for him. It probably wasn't a good idea to sit in the back for possibly his _hardest_ class in more ways than one. Kurt visibly perked up when David walked in and that didn't go unnoticed. David smiled to himself, and took the seat next to Kurt before anyone else could take it. Kurt watched Dave mesmerized by his brown curly hair and strong jaw.

Dave leaned over to the opposite side to get his notebook revealing the waistband of his boxers and a sliver of defined abs. Kurt bit his pencil at the sight ' _He's so hot'_ it was a good thing he was already fluent because he wasn't planning on paying attention, especially not when he had David sitting next to him. The teacher had strolled in suddenly interrupting Kurt's appraisal of Dave's body.

If David was aware of the fact that Kurt was shamelessly checking him out he didn't let on. David was too worried about the the quiz that was placed in front of him ' _who gives quizzes on the first day?'_ he wondered, taking a look at the questions some he knew but it seemed like most of it didn't know.

Kurt found David's expression adorable as he looked over his paper. He could tell David was having a hard time and he almost felt bad when he made quick work of the quiz, and David was only on the third question it seemed. Kurt felt proud knowing there was something he could beat Dave at, even if it was the only thing. Dave was a great athlete, model student, and popular so he was basically perfect at least Kurt thought so.

David did his best to finish up, and was sure he wouldn't be happy with the grade he'd receive, but the semester had just started he had plenty of time to make up for one quiz. David put his pencil down with a huff, he didn't like to struggle especially in front of Kurt. The teacher went about collecting the quizzes while the rest of the class talked.

"So how'd it go?" Kurt asked trying to make small talk.

"Terrible. I probably failed. Who gives a quiz on the first day anyway?" Dave growled feeling embarrassed. Kurt blushed, hearing David growl was easily one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. He was practically drooling before he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure you didn't do that badly, and even if you did it won't count for anything" Kurt said fighting the lump in his throat. "The French teachers use it to see where they should start the class." He continued.

David relaxed a bit as he listened to Kurt talk. He had a voice that just kind of lulled him into calmer waters. He sighed in relief, but remained silent as Kurt looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. David liked being great at everything, but seeing Kurt excel at this made him feel proud instead of competitive.

"So do you feel better now?" Kurt teased trying to coax David back into a conversation.

"Much better actually," David replied "But I think I need your help with French." David avoided eye contact, and Kurt figured it was hard for David to ask for help, but he couldn't deny how excited he was to spend more time with David.

Kurt wasn't sure he could keep the elation out of his voice, so he nodded his head quickly as he gathered his things. "Sure! That would be great. When are you free?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

Dave was surprised when he thought that Kurt sounded excited, but the request took him by surprise.

"We could meet at Breadstix," Kurt continued before the bell rang signaling class changes.

"Well, actually, uh, I was thinking more like the library. I don't trust myself with textbooks around food," David mumbled nervously. He wasn't sure what was happening, was Kurt asking him out? Or was he mistaking kindness for attraction. David was completely caught by surprise and didn't give Kurt time to respond before gathering his things "I have to get to my next class," Dave blurted out, rushing off into the hallway traffic. He didn't want Kurt to see how badly he was blushing, but he missed the amused look on Kurt's face.

"You did what?!" Azimo practically yelled at his friend. "I knew you were too much of a pussy. Come on! He practically asked you out."

"He just wanted to study. He's doing me a favor, remember?" David said, rummaging around his locker longer than necessary to avoid looking at his friend. He knew he had dropped the ball, but it was normal to get nervous when you're caught off guard.

When he finally looked up from his locker, Az was giving him a look that Dave had seen several times before. "I know. I know, okay. I just, I don't know."

Az clapped his friend on the shoulder, and tried to change the subject, "Whatever, dude. You'll get another shot."

"Yeah," Dave said, hoping that his friend was right.

As Kurt walked onto the stage for his Glee audition, he couldn't stop thinking about his day. He was thrown into a dumpster, shoved around, and looked like an idiot in front of Dave. Sure he had flown through the French quiz, but maybe he had come on too strong. Kurt couldn't figure out if Dave was only being nice, or really needed help with French, or...just maybe...he was interested.

He stepped into the spotlight, "My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing _Mr. Cellophane_." As he performed, perfectly hitting the difficult high notes of the song, Kurt noticed how fitting the song was, and accepted the fact that Dave probably wasn't interested. David was straight...right?

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please R &R...Until next time!**


End file.
